Rinku's Slumber Party
by hiei-mi
Summary: PG for cursing. Rinku is invited to a ningen girl's slumber party. He realizes something while he's there. Is it friendship? Maybe something more? RxOC
1. Once Upon A Time

Rinku! His fanbase is so... small! o.o He's my 3rd fave YYH character, though! ^^ I like Shishi, Touya, then Rinku. WHY is it that I like secondary characters! .  
  
Shishi: I should get my own show...!  
  
No... please, don't. I love ya and all but... that would be disturbing. O_o  
  
Shishi: Why is it that you always crush my hopes and dreams? -.-  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, raise your hand if you own yu yu hakusho or any other oficial characters! ::dead silence:: Exactly...!  
  
Title: Rinku's Slumber Party  
  
Chapter: 1 [Once Upon A Time]  
  
OCs: Mendoo(Annoyance) Rikoona(Cute)  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
It was November 2nd. The most horrid day of the year. EVERY year, it rained sleet over the town of Tokyo. It was always 'The New Kid' that was dared to enter the haunted mansion. Really, it was just a normal, plain, average house. Besides, of course, the fact that it was haunted. And guess what? I was the new kid.  
  
Chu had brought me to the Ningenkai because he wanted me to get an education. Ok, whatever. I thought I was pretty smart, but I guess this 'school' couldn't hurt. Anyway, I could make some new friends, even if they were ningens. It'd be fun. Well, if it weren't for HER! I looked over at Mendoo Rikoona. She was the most popular girl in 4th grade. Ok, so popularity isn't really a big deal in grade school but she ANNOYS me. She's really, really hyper, and she PICKS on me! But she's all sweet and innocent around teachers! She's so stupid! I was glaring at her. My friend Sugosu poked me, interrupting me from my thoughts.  
"Rinku and Mendoo sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First came love, then came mar-" He was grinning like a maniac. Seriously, he was scaring me. I bonked him on the head. I turned around, and started to blush. The whole class was looking at me. What I did was typical. I pulled my lower- eyelid down with my index finger, and stuck out my tongue. Sensei just chuckled and turned around. It wasn't funny! I whipped my head back to the blackboard. Glaring at people wouldn't help... as much as I wish it would. I slowly opened my eyes with an exasperated sigh. Mendoo was smiling at me. Her eyes were half closed. She was like a crazy schoolgirl! Actually, she is... but anyway, she did this a lot. And then, after class was over, she would run up to her (also crazy) friends. They'd start giggling. Have you ever seen a pack of 10-year-old girls giggling. Well, you should be VERY happy you haven't.  
  
Mendoo was an odd one. Every time I passed her in the halls, she'd smile and wave. And then her and her friends would make fun of me behind my back. It wasn't fair! How come I couldn't do that? If I did it I'd got in trouble. Girls had all the fun. Lucky.  
  
But, see, my day was going fine up 'till then. Normal. I could deal with that. Now that I think back on it, I WISH it would have stayed normal like that. But, you can't have everything. I still don't get that. WHY can't you have everything! It would make everyone happy, so what's the hold up, Enma? How do people think all this stuff so fast. Wish I could talk this fast! Here we go again with the wishes... let's stop at that. OK, so sensei told us to get back to the room cuz lunch was over. Mendoo skipped past me with an ear-to-ear grin plastered onto her face. She suddenly stopped, and turned to me. One of my eyebrows arched as I saw her turn to me. In her hands there were a few white envelopes. There were different names written on them. NANI?! My name was on one of those!!!  
"W-what's that?" It couldn't be... no, it wasn't possible.  
"Just open it!" She shoved the crisp white paper into my hands. I looked around suspiciously to see if anyone was watching me. It didn't LOOK like it... I slowly ripped the side of the envelope. A small pink card peeked out from the corner. Pulling it out I realized my nightmare- not every boy in 4th grade's nightmare had come true.  
'Your Invited - Mendoo Rikoona's 10th birthday!' My face turned pale. I ran to the garbage can. I almost tossed the hellish thing that had tainted my innocent hands. Sugosu had grabbed my hand. I gulped, and turned to him.  
"No, no, no. Bad. When you're invited to a party, you GO. It would be rude NOT to. Am I right? Yes, yes I think I am," Sugosu had a calm, superior look on his face. Not only was I late for class but it seemed that I'd have to go to HER party too. Chuu would make me. No doubt about it.  
  
"Chuu! I'm home!" I walked through the door, and slammed it behind me. It was really embarrasing at home. Chuu was trying to be like all the other ningen guardians. He was supposed to be 'responsible'. Can you seriously see Chuu as responsible? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
"Hey there, Mate. Got any homework?" I smacked my hand to my forhead. He was wearing an APRON! He still doesn't understand ningen culture, and I really don't think he ever will.  
"Er... no,"  
"Great! Any papers to sign? 'Cuz ya know, I can rough some one up if ya need me to," I stared at him. If he EVER laid his feet on my school ground, I would seriously kill him.  
"No... I'm doing good in school... but-"  
"What's wrong!? Is there a bully at school?"  
"NO, CHUU!" I screamed up to him. I sighed, as I watched him blink a few times. I stuck my hand into my pocket. He took the crumpled up card that I presented him. I felt a big hand pat me on the shoulder.  
"Good fer you, Rinku! Ya found a new friend," His grin widened as he read the name "Or should I say girlfriend! Already a lady's man!". I could feel my face start to burn up. I snatched the card from his hand.  
"So can I go...?" I mumbled. I really didn't want to go, but at our school this was like a right of passage. If the new kid were to be invited to a girl's party(and he always was), you'd have to stay the whole time. If you did, you'd me like a king until the next guy came along. And personally, I wouldn't mind being treated like royalty.  
"I dunno... I mean, it says this is a sleepover...," He winked at me "'Course ya can!".  
"Great..."  
"What?" He blinked. I just put on a confused. Just act like you didn't say anything.  
  
I ran up to my room. I started packing everything I needed. I pulled out my drawers. The clothes I packed were my pajamas and anything I would need when I woke up Sunday. I packed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I tried to cram some books and junk food into my small yellow gym bag. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket, then walked toward the door. I saw a brown furry thing from the corner of my eye. I walked toward it, and grabbed at it, snuggling it under my chin.  
"You'll be my only witness there, teddy" I ran downstairs to put my stuff out for tomorrow. Saturday, November 2nd at 6 p.m. Mendoo's birthday.  
  
The day the devil was born. The day my nightmare began.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, so your probably thinking 'What kinda sick parent lets there kids have co-ed sleepovers!". Well, you'll see. It's not that simple.  
  
Shishi: You know, you're the sick deprived person. You wrote it.  
  
Hey...! Don't you READ what I say- type! O_o  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	2. Sweet Snow and Cookie Dough

I'm going to have two other characters in the next chapter on, so if you'd like to be one of those characters, please tell me. Just tell me:  
  
Character Name: Age: (8-15) Hair: Eye: Personality:  
  
The two can't be too much alike, and they have to be ningen girls. Sorry! So, anyway, if you'd like to be one of them, just say so in your review. If I don't have two, then I'll just have to make some up, and I'm not sure my imagination can do that, so plz send something in. Thanks! ^^  
  
Shishi: Hey, can I be in it?  
  
You'd be a girl.  
  
Shishi: Nevermind. -.-  
  
Title: Rinku's Slumber Party  
  
Chapter: 2 [Sweet Snow and Cookie Dough]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
A few boys were snickering from behind the bushes as I marched to the front door of Mendoo's house. I decided not to look back. Might as well get this over with. I paused a second before I reached for the doorbell. I fell forward as the door in front of me opened. I fell flat on my butt. About 7 girls sat or stood in the living room. Mendoo's house made Chuu and my apartment seem like an ant farm. I felt a little intimidated by the size, and elegance. The walls were an off-white. All the furniture was antique- looking and I was a little afraid to touch it. Like it would fall apart at the seams or something. I looked up to see big, gray eyes looking down at me. Her fluffly black hair was put up in high ponytails. I grimaced. I hated it when she got so close. I noticed the other girls giggling at my clumsiness. I heard whispered comments of 'Awww...!' and 'How cute!'.  
"What, do you think I have cooties or something?" I finally realized Mendoo had outstretched her arm and was offering help. I quickly shook my head, and reached for her hand. She snapped it back. I sat there dumbfounded.  
"HAHA! Baka! Who'd wanna help you?!" Mendoo started to point and laugh at me. My eyebrows turned downwards as I quickly got up, and grumbled about stupid girls and their cruelty. I heard giggles. I glared at them. I swear I felt like I was emitting flames, like Zeru always used to do. That shut them up. I lashed at my bags. Ok, so I was being a little dramatic, but it's not like I CHOSE for me to be here, surrounded by snobby little brats. Not exactly a paradise. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, that jolted me out of my thoughts. I was pulled back to reality. I was being dragged up a spiral staircase. A door was opened, and multi-colored light spilled out into the hallway. I was taken back by the sudden contrast. The walls were baby-blue with a purple and green border. There were purple curtains with those hanging beads, which were green, on top. The furniture was mostly that clear jelly-like plastic in assorted colors. Glow-stars littered the bright white ceiling. A big king-sized mattress with a lot of pillows and various blankets was tucked into the corner. As I turned to look around again, I was sucked into a world of gray. There she was again! This was an invasion of my personal space(not that I usually care)! I pushed her away from me, with a grunt. Mendoo shrugged and turned to her other friends. She talked to a few that were playing on her Playstation 2. Their faces told me they had just died. Mendoo smirked She took the controller, and beat the part easily. After showing off a bit, she skipped over to her door.  
"Who wants food?!" She chirped in her annoyingly squeaky voice. I silently followed her and the other girls down those overly large set of stairs. After climbing down them, she let the others, who had obviosly been there before, go ahead of her. She slunk to the back with me. She smiled. I kind of tried to smile back, but apparently it looked pretty goofy, cuz she started to laugh.  
"So where are your parents? Or a babysitter?"  
"Oh, didn't you read? This is unsupervised!" My eyes went wide. CHUU! I was going to kill him! Hell would be better than what I'd put him through... that is, if I survived. It was then I decided that I had to be very careful. I would not go anywhere anything sharp, and I was alert when anyone else was. I made sure I watched everyone else eat before I touched my food. I didn't want food poisoning... or worse.  
  
All around the table was random jabber. Some people were joking, while others were telling eachother what they had gotten Mendoo. I noticed Mendoo took my plate away, but gave it right back. Only now, there was something new on it. I took a timid bite out of... the cold stuff. It had a strange yet pleasant taste to it. It was really, really sweet. It was pink, and it tasted like strawbwrries. I looked around. I got a little mad at how some people had brown, while other's were white. Mendoo had brown. All the people who seemed really close to her had that too. I bet that the brown was the best, and only for VIP's. Mendoo turned to me. Her spoon was sticking out of her mouth, upside down.  
"Don't like strawberry?" She blinked holding out the box of sweet snow. I picked up the big metal spoon in it, and scooped out a wad of brown ice. She smiled and put the box back in the middle of the table. After she finished hers, she got up. I watched her open her refridgereator, and pull out a cylinder shaped thing. It smelled really good when she opened it. She opened another one, and cut up the peices of... I think the wrapper said cookie dough. She handed them out with a grin. I took mine, cautiosly.  
"Shouldn't you cook it first?" A random girl with long brown hair asked.  
"Na, it's much better raw!" She had a hyper-happy type of face. Well, didn't she usualy? But wait... doesn't raw stuff make you sick. I thought I was just paranoid, but maybe she really IS trying to kill me! She didn't exactly SEEM like a murder... and she was eating it too. After I saw most of the other girls inhale there's down, I took a small nibble. It was so... sweet and chewy. It melted on my mouth almost like the icecream had, but this left a gooey syrup in my mouth. I started to take bigger bites, and soon filled my whole mouth with it. It was soooo good! I probably had a hyper-happy look on my face now too, because I got a few odd looks.  
"You sure pick the weird ones," I heard the girl next to Mendoo whisper to her. I swallowed the glob of sweetness down and blushed. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door. I heard screaming from outside. Sounded like a friendly argument. Okay, so it sounded like the people outside were scratching each other's eyes out of their sockets. Whispering was going through the room like... well, I don't really know, but there was a LOT. That's all I know. Mendoo sighed. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed like this was a daily routine. Apparently, she knew these two girls very well. At least they sounded like girls, from the shrill death-threats that had probably been heard all the way to America. She got up, and a few girls were hushed by her movement. Mendoo walked into her living room. I heard a click as she unlocked the door. The door creaked open, and both the arguments and whispering ceased. Mendoo's smile was back on her face. I couldn't see the new arrivals because of my position in the kitchen. But, I could see Mendoo perfectly.  
  
"Hi guys! About time you got here!"  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, so if you wanna be in here, please review. If not, I'll just may boring, stereotypical girls! And we wouldn't want that! Umm... what else? I had something to say, but I forgot! Dammit! . Oh yeah! How is Chuu's name spelled? One or two U's?  
  
Shishi: Why does it matter?  
  
Because he may appear later. Along with some other mystery peoples. Depends on how long you want this to be. Planning on maybe 9 chapters, but I can make it longer or shorter. ^^  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	3. Forgetting Your YoYo’s is the Stupidest ...

Ok, for once I'm gonna reply to my reviews! GASP! SHOCK! ^^;; So uh... anyway...  
  
~ fire goddess5: Wh00t! A fellow Rinku fan! Oh, and you got the character!  
  
~ fireygoddess: Well, see now I have chapter 3. So HA! O_o Er anyway, thanks. ^^  
  
~ Flying Whippet: NOOOO! Shishi! Get back! I'll save you! ::pots and pans as armor::  
  
Shishi: Uh... Who's the samurai here? I THINK I can handle myself.  
  
I wouldn't be too sure. These reviewers, try to sway you with there compliments... and they will even sometimes try to intimidate you with flames! ::rereads review:: Oh! You like my story! Yeah, Chuu in an apron was funny. I had fun writing it, so of course I'm going to update it. Yeah, I hope I can get it finished soon... ::blabbers on randomly::  
  
Shishi: Witness the power of reviews...  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot a disclaimer last time, so this counts for both. If anyone tells you they own Yu Yu Hakusho, don't listen to them. They're either fakes, or Yoshihiro Togashi trying to get you to work for him. So don't listen- just tell me where you last saw him. ^.~  
  
Title: Rinku's Slumber Party  
  
Chapter: 3 []  
  
Original Characters: Minako (normally my characters names have meaning, but I just love the sound of this ^^), and  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
I decided to see what was going on. My hand reached out for the table so I could pull myself out of my chair. Containing my curiousity really wasn't my strong point. But it was just some ningen girls. How much trouble could they be? I Walked around the corner to the living room. I had to look up to see one of the girls. I wasn't sure how old she was, maybe 13 or 14? Probably. She had vrown wavy hair. I noticed a glint from the light, showing off her perfectly straight red hilights. Her eyes and shirt matched the dark red to a tee. Her pants were baggy and black. From one of her shoulders hung a gray duffel bag. She was chewing gum and smiling at Mendoo. She turned around, stuck her tongue out at the other girl, and ran up to Mendoo's room, probably to put her stuff away. The other girl looked like the exact oppisite of the first! Her hair was almost white, and it was very long. It was in a braid, similar to Younger Genkai's. She was shorter than me, and probably younger. Her royal blue eyes were wide and bright. She was holding a leather bag in front of her, both hands gripping it tightly. She wore a pale pink, flowing dress that went down to her knees. I had a VERY hard time beleiving that SHE had taken part in the previous argument. She seemed much too sweet and innocent.  
"I'll just wait here until Jessie comes back," So the other girl's name was Jessie. I heard a door slam shut from upstairs. It wasn't hard, but enough to be noticed. 'Jessie' came down calm, but she had a glint in her eyes, too.  
"What, too afraid to be in the same room as me, huh Lili?!" Obviosuly, Jessie had taken offense in Lili trying to keep the peace.  
"NO! Not afraid! More like disgusted, you little bitch!" ...Or not. Maybe Lili wasn'y quite so innocent.  
"LITTLE!? You're the size of an 8-year-old!"  
"That's because I AM an 8-year-old, baka!"  
"Then you'd better wash your mouth out, little lady!" I had stopped paying attention at this point. It was getting pretty stupid, ya know? I glanced over at Mendoo. Our eyes met. She gave an apologetic smile, and ushered the two away. Personally, I wasn't up for getting a bunch of questions asked by the now bustling guest that were slowly filling the old- fashioned living room.  
  
I knocked on the door to Mendoo's room. The other girls had followed me up. I was beginning to feel like I was being stalked. They followed me everywhere. Why don't they make up there mind on there OWN for once. The door sprung open to reveal three girls. Jessie, Lili and Mendoo were staring at us. Actually, only Mendoo was. The other two had moved to the side, and only Mendoo was blocking the way. Jessie leaned down and cupped her hand around Mendoo's ear. She whispered something that sounded like 'move'. That would make sense, so that's probably it. She blinked twice then gasped. She laughed like an idiot. Which, if you haven't figured it out yet, she is.  
"Heh heh, sorry about that," Her hand was scratching the back of her neck. I ruled my eyes. She stuck her tongue out and dissapeared. Ok, so she really just ducked down, but didn't realize that. DON'T say it, unless you want to be forever bound with yo-yo strings. My eyes met with a sickeniningly familiar pair of gray ones. I don't think I ever wanted to see another shade of gray for the rest of my life. It was so dull. It's kind of weird, though. HER eyes don't look dull or boring to me. Actually, they're pretty lively. They remind me of a cloud during a thunder storm. You're probably thinking, 'What's so great about a thunder storm?'. Well, don't you think the unpredictability and shock of the lightning zapping a nearby area is interesting, even if it is kinda scarey? Or the rumble and lullaby of the thunder? Or the coolness and agility of the rain? Actually, you're probably right. There's nothing neat about thunder storms, 'cuz there's nothing neat about Mendoo!  
"YAY! You don't hate me! Rinku doesn't hate me," Mendoo's perky voice changed my vizion from thunder and lightning and rain to dull, boring eyes. Either way I didn't like the scenery.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"You didn't push me, or hit me, or anything, so you don't hate me, right!?" Why did she always have to be so happy?!  
"Wrong!" I lightly pushed her away from me. She started pouting from behind me. I could feel a lump go down my throat. I realized I was outnumbered. Even if I HAD the sense to have brought my yo-yo's with me, you should never underestimate the power of dumb people in large groups. And ALL girls were dumb. They probably had cooties and other nasty diseases. I didn't want to get sick or killed or tortured. Hey, I'm too young to die! I turned around with reluctance.  
"What can I do to make it up to you...?" My voice was monotone. I would really regret this later in my life. Like 15 minutes. Despite my mood, Mendoo and plenty of other girls brightened at all the evil thoughts going through their deprived, sick minds. I gulped, for the second time that night. Lili kind of started a group huddle between the girls. I really DIDN'T want to know what they were saying. Apparently they had decided on what evil torture method to use, because the huddle broke away. Every single face I looked to had a grin on it that could reach from Mercury to Pluto. It reminded me of some american horror movie, the bad-guy some kind of psycho-path. I winced, expecting a chainsaw to appear out of hammer- space. What WAS hammer-space anyway? Actually, I found that out years later, but that's another story. I heard the light padding of only-socked feet walking across the plush white carpet. Mendoo's black hair bounced as she walked up to me. The lighting showed the true blueish shade of her shoulder length hair. Besides a two loose strands in the front, her hair was back in a high pony-tail. The ribbon was dark blue, as was her shirt, which had an orange vest over it. Her shorts were obviously from the boys department. The were knee-length with pockets near the bottom, top and back. They were black and orange with blue zipper-tags. I suddenly blushed at the amount of attention I was paying her.  
"Thinking naughty thoughts, rinku?" Jessie hooted from the back. I noticed Mendoo now had a light pink dusting on her nose, too.  
"Shut up!" I snapped at her. She yelped but not from my attitude. Apparently Lili had hit her on the back of the head. Jessie was now glaring at her 'friend'.  
"Guys, he still has a deal to fulfill, remember?" Mendoo said, for the first time being the reminder, not the reminded. I was half-hopeing they would all forget. But of course, just my luck. They didn't. Then again, with so many people, I had... what, a 10% chance of getting of scotch-free. I think Chuu's sayings are rubbing of on me. Great. I bet he planned this all. Hadn't HE read to see this was 'Unsupervised'? And he wanted to be RESPONSIBLE. I KNEW he couldn't do it. I sighed. When- IF I get back home, there will be nothing but... umm... well, there will be nothing left of my so-called-gaurdian. I'm beginning to think we don't even have citizenship here. I don't think he would have bothered with it. Then again, you probably need papers to enroll in a school. I don't know. My head was starting to hurt. It didn't matter to me anymore. I could see it now. It would be all over the news.  
  
'Rinku Makai - Honor Roll Student... Until He Was Killed By CRAZY  
SCHOOLGIRLS! It happened November 2nd at the Rikoona residence. An unsupervised sleepover was being held that night for Mendoo Rikoona's 10th birthday. The only boy, Rinku was already suspicious of the girls. He tried to protect himself from the rampaging girls, but he was unarmed, and outnumbered. His death was undescribable, and tragic. All 13 atandents will be sent to various Juvinile Halls. Mendoo will be sent to the Medical Asylum of Tokyo.'  
  
I'm sure she'd fit in perfectly. Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. I DOUBT she'd want to kill me. I had to remember, this is the same girl that gave me those dreamy looks. Right? Right... I hope.  
  
"You look worried. I have something to calm your nerves. How about... a game of truth or dare?"  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, ok. I know, 'Makai' is a stupid last name. It's all I could think of... -_- Anyway, I don't own Jessie. She's owned by fire goddess5. ^^ Sorry, I couldn't get her personality perfectly. It's hard to have a hiei/yusuke mix. I'm not that skilled.  
  
Shishi: That's just an excuse.  
  
But it's a GOOD excuse. At least I never told my teachers that 'My dog ate my homework'. You don't even have a dog!  
  
Shishi: Hey... it was a last minute thing.  
  
Mm-hmm. That's just what you WANT us to think...!  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	4. Authors Note

Ok, I need ideas for truth or dare. I need ones that go between:  
  
Lili Jessie  
  
Jessie Mendoo  
  
Any others for random people would be appreciated, too! And Darkfire180, Suki will be in the chapter after the truth or dare one, ok? She's perfect for it. ^^ so um... review if you have any ideas.  
  
Shishi: This is just a way for you to get reviews isn't it...  
  
What makes you think that? ::innocent face::  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	5. Truth Or Dare

Ok! Time to answer reviews! ^^  
  
Ceres Makagi: Aw, thank you for reading my fanfic. I read your being friends one. It's super cute. I got my inspiration off of it. I'm glad you reviewed. ^__^ Oh, and your character got in. She'll be here in the next chapter.  
  
Darkfire180: Sure, I can add you. I was hoping I could get a character with a nice voice, anyway. ^^ She's in this chapter.  
  
Fire goddess5: This isn't really a reply, but I want to thank you for putting me on your Fave Authors list! ^^ So... um, thanks!  
  
Flying-Whippet: Let's just say I had motivation...  
  
Title: Rinku's Slumber Party  
  
Chapter: Truth or Dare  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
"T-truth or dare...?" If I had been worried before, I was in hysteria now. Truth or dare... Ok, so I didn't know how to play. I didn't want them to know that, either. Was it really popular? How do you play it? Is it hard? I was sweating, I could feel it. I put on my 'I'm-so-cool' face. Hey, if I was going to play, might as well be cool while doing it, ne?  
"Ok... let's just go over the rules for... the uh... people that don't know how to play..." I heard a few giggles. Was I really THAT obvious?  
"Sure... whoever's turn it is has to pick 'truth' or 'dare'. If they pick truth, they have to answer a question truthfully. If they pick dare, they have to do what there told to do. The person that had a turn last picks the question, or dare. Get it, Ri- Everyone?" She was trying to hold back a laugh the whole time. I glared at her. Did even Miss Unsenseitive know what I was thinking?! Maybe girls have hidden jagans, like Hiei had. I wonder if they can perform darkness attacks too... better be careful. After tonight, I bet I could make a documentary on them. 'Girls in All Their EVIL'. I bet it would be a best seller.  
"Ok! Everyone pick a seat," Mendoo seemed WAY too enthusiastic for me. I pulled a pink(ugh!) Butterfly chair near the rest of the guests.  
"I'll start! I'll start!" Jessie exclaimed from her beanbag that her and Mendoo were sharing. She smiled as she looked for her victim.  
"Lili!"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to ummm... eat a twinkie dog!"  
"Twinkie... dog?"  
"Yeah! It's a hotdog with a twinkie bun and cheese whiz on top!"  
"Oh, ok. That's not too bad," Lili got up, and walked down to the kitchen. She walked back up the steps with all of the neccesary ingredients in her hands. She sat down, dropping everything she was carrying. She tore open the twinkie packet, and sliced it halfway with a plastic butterknife. The hotdogs took a few seconds to open up. She placed it into the cream filling of the twinkie. At this point, she didn;t look quite as confident. She sprayed a small amount of canned cheese onto the cold hotdog. Her hands raised the yellow, tan, and orange concoction to her mouth. She slowly took a small bite off the tip of it. Her face contorted. Apparently, that's what everyone else was waiting for, too. The silence was broken with a burst of laughter(including me), as she gagged, forcing the last bits down. She spun the bottle in the middle of the room, to shut the other kids up. The bottle landed to the black-haired, gray-eyed girl next to her.  
"Dare," mendoo replied before Lili even had a chance to ask.  
"Mendoo, Mendoo, Mendoo... what to do with you?"  
"...you could go easy on me.. Ya know it IS my birthday," She had a fake hope type of look on her face.  
"Or... I could tell you to stand on the roof and yell as loud as you can 'I AM QUEEN OF THE ROOF!',"  
"That's all? Well, ok!" Mendoo shrugged, and skipped out the room. We all scurried after her. She climbed up the steps to her patio-like roof. She was standing near the far-end, and the wind was blowing her hair back.  
"I AM QUEEN OF THE ROOF! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Mendoo was having a BIT too much fun with this.  
"FREAK!" a random man's voice screamed out of his speeding car.  
"How dare you call me that! I, Mendoo, am queen of the roof!" She looked about ready to punce of the roof. Lili, Jessie, and I flung at her to stop her from falling. What a baka. Really, what does she think she is? A bird?  
"Uhh... Mendoo-"  
"QUEEN Mendoo"  
"Um, yes. QUEEN Mendoo, I think you're scaring people..." Lili had a seriosly disturbed face.  
"I don't wanna!" Mendoo began to pout, and kick.  
"Come on Mendoo..." I was getting really annoyed now. Oomph-! I was knocked on my back. Mendoo was glomping me around the neck.  
"Can't... Breath,"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah sorry!" She jumped up and started to sing something while dancing back to her room. I cringed. It would take me forever to get the cooties out of my clothes...  
  
"Ok, QUEEN Mendoo, your turn," Jessie laughed at the new inside joke. Mendoo tapped a finger to her lips. She looked around at all her guests. I had been worrying the whole time about what Mendoo would do for her turn. She stuck out her tongue at a blonde girl.  
"Yuki, I dare you to...," She whispered to the girl. That wasn't the smartest thing to do. A horde of complaints were being yelled throughout the room. Mendoo put on her most innocent face. They all gave up, eventually. I still don't know what the dare was, but I don't care. I just don't get what the big deal was. Really, it's just a girly little game, ya know? It wasn't very fun, either. Human girls are EVIL I tell you. They torture people for fun. Embarrassing their 'friends' is amuzing. Go figure, ne? Everyone says that youkai are blood-thirsty, little rats. But looking in front of me, I'd have to disagree.  
  
The game went on for a while, but I ignored it, mostly. I was only listening for my name, or even Mendoo's. It's not like that! Don't get the wrong idea. I just wanted to see someone torture her. She had too much fun with her last one, and besides, like she said 'That's all?'. I could do what she did, no problemo! Not that I'd do it willingly... I heard someone say my name. My ears perked up. I looked around to see who had called out my name. My eyes landed on a grinning girl. I didn't know her name, so I didn't really think much of it.  
"Umm... could you repeat that?" I blinked a few times. The girl sighed, obviously not liking to have to repeat herself.  
"Ok, truth or dare?"  
"Ummm... truth?" I REALLY didn't want to do whatever it was that she was planning. Probably not safe, anyway.  
"Do you like Mendoo. Now, answer truefully!" I could feel all eyes on me now. I managed to steal a glance at Mendoo. She was leaning forward, with a wide grin on her face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked so... so clueless. Like the idiot she is. Oops. My 'glance' turned out to be more of a stare. I heard giggling.  
"No! Why would I like a baka like her?!" I felt a... I wasn't sure what it was, but it sure as hell hurt! I turned around to face a girl, a few years older than me, with bright blue eyes. It's not that she was tall. She was actually pretty small, but she just looked like she was older than me. Her aura, which made me kinda freak, it sure didn't make me feel like she was a kid. Her midnight black hair fell down to her lower back. Two loose bangs hung in front of her eyes, which reached down to about her chin. Her black ansamble included pants, boots, and a shirt. Her sleeves were loose. She had swung her backpack(was that thing filled with rocks, or something?!) At my head, probably because of my last comment.  
"Suki! Haha! I'm glad you finally got here!" Mendoo pulled down on her hand. She dragged her over to the pink beanbag, making enough room for all three people.  
"Err... that's all right. I'll sit over here..." 'Suki' sat down on the edge of Mendoo's bed. She looked at me.  
"So how'd you get here?" The Suki girl pointed to the window. Mendoo laughed, like she was completely used to her friend barging into her home like that. Whatever. It's not like I care about her safety. I don't, ok!?  
"Rinku, isn't it? Mendoo talks a lot about you," I slightly blushed "but don't think that makes you get off easy. I believe it's your turn."  
  
Her smirk really annoyed me. It's not like I wasn't expecting this. I guess SOMEONE would eventually remind me.  
"Ok, ok. Mendoo," I suddenly had a great idea "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" Good. Just what I wanted her to pick.  
  
"I dare you to make us quit playing Truth or Dare!" It may not be embarrassing, but I didn't feel like having to deal with any more torture. Besides, I'm not a sadistic freak like them. Mendoo started to make an angry/pouty face. Well, that's just too freakin bad for her. I noticed a few people glowering at me, and apparently so did Mendoo. It's not like I interupted some sacred ceremony... I hope. I was(for once) grateful to Mendoo. At the same instant the girls looked ready to pounce, she clapped her hands together.  
"Ok! A dare's a dare! Let's do something else. We don't want our special guest to get BORED, right?!" She eyed the other girls, who were nodding anxiously.  
"Lets... do Karaoke! It'll be fun!" Mendoo dragged me and Suki downstairs. She didn't seem to anticipate this either.  
  
Boy, was this girl rich. We had huddled into the gigantic garage of the Rikoona family. The two cars were parked outside, so it had lots of room for the small karaoke stage the filled the center of the room. Mendoo had walked up stage, acting all arrogant and self centered. She was kinda overdoing it. Pf. Show-off.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, you can request a song(that sounded stupid! .) if you want. Something funny, preferably. I can't imagine her singing something with real meaning. If no one has a good request, she'll probably sing that 'Don't Worry, Be Happy' song. LOL!  
  
Shishi: L-O-L?  
  
Yeah... laughing out loud.  
  
Shishi: Ah, shit. I'm in the same room as someone with SNL.  
  
S-N-L?  
  
Shishi: Stupid Ningen Laziness.  
  
Hypocrite... -_-  
  
Ok, now for the REAL AN. There will be no more OC's added now. I wanted a total of 6 characters, and I got my wish. Rinku, Mendoo, and the other 4 girls. So, sorry to anyone else that wanted in. This will be over in about 3 chapters.  
  
The Town Idiot,  
  
Ki (This is 5 pages!!!) 


	6. Authors Note

This is to anyone that has an original character in my story. If you can think of a specific song you want them to sing, please tell me. If you have an 'edited' version, e-mail it to me. I mean, if you replace a few words, to change the meaning of the song. That kind of stuff. ^^ Just tell me the song name, and who it's sung by. If it's from a series, then that too. Not in the mood to get sued. Lol.  
  
Darkfire- sure, you can sing 'Reflection'.  
  
Ok, that's about all I can think of. So, see ya. :P  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	7. Karaoke

Sorry about all the spelling mistakes on the last chapter! I forgot to use spell check and stuff... -_-;;  
  
Shishi: You're not sorry. You like being a lazy bum.  
  
Nuh-uh. I'm answering reviews now! That's not lazy, so HA!  
  
Ceres Makagi: I got a fishy! I'm so HAPPY! ^^ Thanks for the suggestion. I'll use it.  
  
Darkfire: I hope you can get an account. I'd like to see you're fanfics. ^^  
  
Shishi: Could that be because... you suck?  
  
Doubtful. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in this, or YYH. I own Lili and Mendoo, though!  
  
Title: Rinku's Slumber Party  
  
Chapter 5 [Karaoke]  
  
OC's: Akira Tsukino  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok, I'll be signing The Genocide Song tonight. I know you'll love it!" Mendoo waited for a friend of hers to start up the music. The tune started to flow out of the machine, filling the room. She started tapping her beat to the rhythm.  
"Total Slaughter,  
Total Slaughter.  
I won't leave a single man alive.  
  
La de da de dai,  
Genocide.  
La de da de duh,  
An ocean of blood.  
Let's begin the killing time." I made a small squeak to her song. Could that have been... directed at me? I gulped. She did give me an idea for a song, and I did like Karaoke. I just wished I knew more people. Mendoo would make me go up anyway, so better now than then, anyway. Plus, my song is a perfect follow-up to her Genocide. I smirked to myself, and ran up the stairs to the stairs. I snatched the microphone away from Mendoo, who was surprised to see me.  
"YAY! You're going to sing!" She squealed and jumped around. I was actually getting used to her 'Cute Annoyance' as she would put it. Perfect. Now I even know what she'd say. After hopping around like an Easter Bunny on ecstacy, she finally grabbed the mike from me.  
"And now! Rinku will be singing..." she silently asked what my song was, and I told her "A souped-up version of 'I Will Survive'!!!". Her hyper self bounced off the stage, back into the crowd. I cleared my throat and waited for the music. How did people get through this? I was used to being in front of big groups of demons, but not girls. Girls were like a whole new species, and I did NOT have the time, or patience to figure out their weird culture. The song started to roar out of the karaoke machine. I began my solo.  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified When I found out that I had been invited But then I spent so many nights Thinkin' how I would come out alive, planning my escape And I grew strong And I learned how to get along And now I'm back To the drawing board All I need to do is think of my escape route  
  
I should have never walked through that door, I shouldn't have gone up to the stairs, If I had known for just one second that Mendoo would be such a freak! Get my stalker out, make her go away! Make her turn around now, 'Cause she'll kill me with her glomps someday!  
  
When I had seen her pout, and start cryin' Did I crumble? Do you think I gave in? Oh yes, yes I! I won't survive! Oh as long as I walk up to that door, I know I'm sure to die I had all my life to live And I had all my love to give, and I won't survive I won't survive, hey, hey.  
  
It took a lot of disturbing events to bring to this state Kept trying hard to keep Mendoo outta my mind And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high And you see me, somebody new I'm not that guy who walked up those stairs, too(yes you are ^^) And so I felt like singin' my song And I expect you to listen to me And now I'm savin' all my livin' for the times Mendoo will glomp me  
  
I should have never walked through that door, I shouldn't have walked up those steps, If I had known for just one second that Mendoo would be such a freak! Get my stalker out, make her go away! Make her turn around now, 'Cause she'll kill me with her glomps someday!  
  
When I saw her pout, and start cryin' Did I crumble? Do you think I gave in? Oh yes, yes I! I won't survive! Oh as long as I walk up to that door, I know I'm sure to die I had all my life to live And I had all my love to give, and I won't survive I won't survive, hey, hey. Oooh, get my stalker out, make her go away! Make her turn around now 'Cause she'll kill me with her glomps someday  
  
When I saw her pout, and she started cryin' Did I crumble? Do you think I gave in? Oh yes, yes I! I won't survive! Oh as long as I walk up to that door, I know I'm sure to die I had all my life to live And I had all my love to give, and I won't survive I won't survive, I won't survive!" I finished off my song with a bow. It had been a little stressful at first, but after s while, I got the hang of it. Then again, how would YOU feel about karaoke if demons threatened to cut off your head if your lyrics weren't right? I'm sure half of the people wouldn't even touch a mike. Most people were laughing or clapping, some were even whistling. Mendoo seemed... a little offended? I actually felt proud of myself. I was hoping she wouldn't start a war of songs, though. I jumped off the stage, and walked over to Mendoo.  
"You hate me! You really, REALLY hate me!!!" I could swear she was faking it, but the glares I got from everyone were contradicting that. I held up my hands as a shield.  
"H-hey! I didn't say that! You just- ugh!" Mendoo was strangling- er, glomping me again. I heard snickering. I knew it! They had tricked me again!  
"I knew you it!" I lightly pushed her off. I didn't want a recap of before. I sighed and walked over to a table to get a drink. A girl from our grade was sitting in one of the seats around the table. She was watching some kids goof around on the stage. In her lap was a black ball... that was shaped like a cat head? It had an antenna sticking out of the center of it's head. Whatever... I wasn't going to ask. She wore denim overalls, and a long-sleeved black shirt underneath. Blue butterflies were flying up each of her arms. Her lavender eyes looked up at me. She had a wide smile stretching across her face.  
"Hello! You're song was hilarious!" Surprising. Everyone else liked it, but they hadn't said so(maybe they didn't like it. I dunno), because of Mendoo.  
"Yeah. Mendoo didn't seem to like it, though," I laughed a bit.  
"Mendoo's so sensitive," I didn't think she liked her too much.  
"If you don't like her, why are you here?" Then again, why was I here?  
"I'm a spy!" She put on her best secretive face, and tried to act sly, maybe even a bit mischevious.  
"But I probably should'nt be telling you this," She was... an odd one.  
"Especially when your target is right behind you," Mendoo's grinning face appeared over the raven-head's shoulder. The girl playfully elbowed her on the head. Now, I couldn't tell if they were friends or what. Ningens are so confusing.  
"Aw, meanie!" Mendoo joked around. I TJINK they were friends. Ok, no use wasting my brainpower on it.  
"Rinku, I don't think you know her. This is Akira Tsukino," Mendoo pointed to the pig-tailed girl. I nodded, as a sign of recognition. She grinned at me. A new song was pouring over the garage. I turned around to see Suki holding the microphone to her face.  
"Look at me,  
You may think you see who I really am  
but you'll never know me  
everyday, its as if I play a part  
  
Now I see, if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside.  
  
I am now,  
in a world where I have to hide my heart,  
and what I believe in.  
But somehow I will show the world,  
what's inside my heart,  
and be loved for who I am.  
  
Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know,  
must I pretend that I'm,  
someone else for all time,  
when will my reflection show who I am inside.  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly,  
That burns with the need to know the reason why.  
  
Why must we all conceal,  
what we think,  
how we feel.  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide.  
I won't pretend that I'm,  
someone else for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside.  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside."  
  
She adjusted the microphone back onto the stand, and walked down the steps into the crowd. She was, surprisingly, really good. I bet she could get a record deal, if she wanted to. I finished my cup of punch, and walked back to the crowd. I wonder if Jessie, Lili, or Akira would sing tonight.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, next chapter, everyone else sings. Either Rinku or Mendoo will sing again. Probably Mendoo. Ok, now I've got to write who owns these songs...  
  
Genocide- Trigun  
  
Survivor- Destiny's Child  
  
Reflection- Christina Aguilara  
  
I think that's all.  
  
Shishi: You know, you didn't have to do that. It was in your disclaimer.  
  
...  
  
Shishi: Hooray! You're losing your laziness!  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Where did it go?! Come back! I miss you! I'll go into withdrawal!  
  
Shishi: O_o  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	8. Karaoke Part 2

Sorry about the wait. I was writing my new ficcy 'The Dark Side'. No, it's not angst. It's shounen-ai comedy/romance. If you don't like Shounen Ai, then don't read it. ^^;; Shishi x Kurama. Odd couple, I know.  
  
Shishi: Why Kurama? First Suzuki, now him? Who's next? ::scarey thoughts::  
  
O_o Don't worry, I'd never put you through THAT much torture...  
  
Story_Weaver1: Thanks for reviewing so much! ^^  
  
Darkfire: Sugar highs are fun!  
  
Ceres Makagi: Vash is neat, but I liked Knives as a kid. Then he grew up... O_O  
  
Flying Whippet: Yep, Rinku the Paranoia.  
  
Rinkurocks: Here it is. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. So, HA! You can't sue me! Neener, neener, neener! :p  
  
Title: Rinku's Slumber Party  
  
Chapter: 6 [Karaoke Part 2]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone was dancing, singing, and goofing off. It was actually pretty fun. I wasn't about to admit it, though.  
"Hey, Rink! Tell whoever's working with the machine to get  
'Secret Agent Man' up, 'kay?" Akira grinned and ran off. I heard the  
door to the main house slam. Rink? What kind of nickname is that? Oh  
well. I told the DJ/little girl about Akira's request. She nodded, and  
got the song ready. The door slammed(again...) And Akira slowly walked  
through the crowd. They were laughing, and making way for the 11-year-  
old. I squeezed my way over to see what the big deal was. Akira's  
lavender eyes were covered by dark shades(like Toguro had worn), and  
she was covered by an oversized black suit. She looked like she was  
from the FBI. Didn't she think she was going too far with the spy  
thing? I snickered. Either way, it was pretty funny. She jumped up  
onto the stage. She looked to hyper to be a secret agent, but hey,  
whatever floats her boat. "There's a girl who leads a life of  
danger  
  
To everyone she meets she stays a stranger  
  
With every move she makes another chance she takes  
  
Odds are she won't live to see tomorrow  
  
Secret agent girl, secret agent girl  
  
They've given you a number and taken away your name  
  
Beware of pretty faces that you find  
  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
  
Ah, be careful what you say  
  
Or you'll give yourself away  
  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow  
  
Secret agent girl, secret agent girl  
  
They've given you a number and taken away your name  
  
------ lead guitar ------  
  
Secret agent girl, secret agent girl  
  
They've given you a number and taken away your name  
  
Swingin' on the Riviera one day  
  
And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day  
  
Oh no, you let the wrong word slip  
  
While talking to your accomplice, Rink  
  
The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow  
  
Secret agent girl, secret agent girl  
  
They've given you a number and taken away your name  
  
Secret agent girl"  
  
I was about to pound her if she said 'Rink' once more! And since when am I her accomplice!? I sighed. Not much I could do about it. We all knew even with my yo-yo's I'd never be enough to make it out alive, with odds like that. I was hoping we would just end the whole Karaoke thing, soon. I didn't like being picked on... nope, not at all. I was hit in the back of the head. I would feel that in the morning...  
"OW! That HURT! What was that for?" I was slightly aggravated...  
"Awwww... did poor little Rink get a little bumpy-wumpy?" Mendoo giggled. I gritted my teeth. See, I'm learning to control my anger!  
"WELL I WONDER WHY!!!" Yep. I was controlling it. Making it get bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger... you get the point. She was smiling. Who smiles after just getting yelled at? Little annoying brat...  
"I dunno. You tell me," I stomped off. She shrugged and turned to talk to some other people. Why did she have to get me so angry? No one else got me as angry as she did. Sure, I was easy to angry in the first place, but ever since I met her my anger management... wasn't quite as good. Why did she make me feel like that? Or was it the Ningen Atmosphere? Yeah, it had to be that...  
"Well, if nobody else is going to sing... I might as well have another go at it!" Mendoo grinned. She walked over to me, even though the stage was in the other direction. It's not fair! I wasn't done sulking, and she was going to ruin it.  
"What do you want?"  
"Let's do a duet!" She beamed at me.  
"What song...?" I eyed her wearily.  
"You'll just have to see!" Mendoo pulled me by my arm to the stage. I struggled, but it was no use. Damn, ningen girls were strong! She dragged me onto the stage, and gave me the extra microphone. She grinned at the crowd and turned towards the DJ.  
"Start '2 of a Kind' up!" The DJ nodded, and began to play the song. Mendoo actually id something right, for once! This was the perfect song! "[Mendoo I've got no intention to be told by you  
[Rinku] I don't wanna be told by ya  
  
[Mendoo] You're all bluff threatening me with yo-yo's at school  
[Rinku] Ya're so overbearing annoying  
  
[Rinku] Try saying we're of the same mind and so suit each other  
That's why  
Ya make me sick to despair Ya don't just leave me alone  
  
[both] You're irritating To the point of hating  
Irritating You can't let yourself be handled well  
Rattling off your mouth of vulgarities  
You're irritating Now all the more  
Irritating Worrying like that et cetera  
It ain't turning out be a joke at all  
  
[Mendoo] We're like the like poles of magnets  
[Rinku] Get near me and I'll only dart off  
  
[Mendoo] It won't be nice if you end up all broken bones  
[Rinku] That's cramps, okay  
  
[Mendoo] You're such a hard head  
Wanting to be beaten up, don't you  
For some reason  
You annoy me terribly Insecure  
  
[both] You're irritating My quarrel partner  
Irritating Wanting to get even  
Really you're just a lonely fella  
You're irritating Especially both of us  
Irritating No reason  
Good if you come the following day  
  
[both] You're irritating To the point of hating  
Irritating You can't let yourself be handled well  
Rattling off your mouth of vulgarities  
You're irritating Now all the more  
Irritating Worrying like that et cetera  
It ain't turning out to be a joke at all" We finished the song off. I walked off stage and waited for Mendoo. She stayed up there, unmoving. What was she doing?  
"Everyone, I'll be singing another song now, called 'Eien no Kagayaki- Eternal Radiance'!" She nodded to the DJ. A soft tune filled my ears. All the lights went out, except for a single spotlight. It shown on Mendoo. The light glittered in the darkness. It actually made Mendoo look sorta pretty. But looks can be deceiving. Mendoo wasn't pretty. She wasn't nice. She was just annoying. Maybe she was just... 'Mendoo'. She was unique, and I actually envied that. But she didn't have to(and she wouldn't) know that. I realized that the room was silent. No one had expected Mendoo to sing something like this. They only knew the goofy Mendoo. That's all I knew too, so I was pretty shocked by this sudden outburst of seriousness. I wasn't used to it, but I was a bit grateful in the change of pace. Her eyes loomed over the crowd until they reached me. She smiled. Not a toothy grin like usually, but a smile. A genuine smile. I blinked.  
"Probably... it's still early  
this feeling I have  
you... with shining eyes  
discuss your dreams  
  
When you showed tears, I wanted to hug you  
it seems like these arms won't stretch forth  
so I gave up easily  
  
Left or right, which way  
should I go to  
please tell me, am I  
a good child? am I? am I? huh...  
  
Probably... it's still early  
this feeling I have  
you... with shining eyes  
look at me, everything is so calm  
  
Being able to walk without being lost  
pure, naive, and shy  
people called me  
  
When you're weak  
somehow, I become stronger  
the goddess of destiny says by my ear  
that's okay, that's it's okay...  
  
Right now, we're too lonely  
so you don't realize about me  
love is like clouds in the sky  
it flows to you  
  
probably... it's still early  
this feeling I have  
you... with shining eyes  
discuss your dreams  
  
when you showed tears, I wanted to hug you  
it seems like these arms won't stretch forth  
so I gave up easily  
  
left or right, which way  
should I go to  
please tell me, am I  
a good child? am I? am I? huh...  
  
probably... it's still early  
this feeling I have  
you... with shining eyes  
look at me, everything is so calm  
  
being able to walk without being lost  
pure, naive, and shy  
people called me  
  
when you're weak  
somehow, I become stronger  
the goddess of destiny says by my ear  
that's okay, that's it's okay...  
  
right now, we're too lonely  
so you don't realize about me  
love is like clouds in the sky  
it flows to you  
  
Too lonely so  
you don't realize about me  
love is like stars in the sky  
it begins to shine eternally"  
  
Her gray eyes snapped open as soon as she finished singing. Her face appeared as it normally did, bright and cheerful. Her solemn smile was replaced by an ear-to-ear grin. She hopped off the stage, into the murmuring crowd. She walked over to me.  
"Ok, everyone! It's a bit late, lets call it a night and hit the sack!" She yelled to the rest of the room. The girls filed out of the room, closely followed by their ring leader. I stood back. I really didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know she could be so serious. I thought she was just some care-free spoiled child. Shows what I know. She turned around, facing me.  
"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all night?" I blinked, and ran to catch up to the rest of the group. I guess she was still the same old Mendoo. Cooty-carrying, as always.  
  
~~~  
  
Next chapter is the last one. I'm so happy. ^________^ My little baby is growing up. ::gets teary eyed:: Ok, I'd like to thank 'Lyrics.com' and 'animelyrics.com' for well, all the lyrics. All the above songs belong to their various owners. I don't own them, at all.  
  
Shishi: ...well, I'd say your losing your laziness, but I said that last time... so, heh.  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	9. Waking Up

It's here! The final chapter! I'm so happy! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Shishi: Excuse her... her face got stuck. Actually... don't excuse her. If you want to kill her, be my guest.  
  
T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T  
  
Title: Rinku's Slumber Party  
  
Chapter: Waking Up  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
I trudged up Mendoo's spiral steps. The door to her room loomed before me. It was an ominous being that was like a gateway into another world. I would be sleeping in the same room as about 15 girls. It was going to be hell on earth.  
  
"Ahh!" I yelped, and jumped into a corner. Just like a scared animal. Something soft and fluffy shouldn't hurt, right? If it's hit hard enough, it can snap your neck, and break your bones. I opened my mouth to rant, but couldn't. There was something soft, almost furry, in my mouth. There were many of them. The texture began to dissolve, and felt like a mushy lump in my mouth. I spat out the wad of feathers, and glared at Mendoo who just happened to have a broken pillow in her hands. She glanced down at her white, gray, brown, and black surrounding for a moment. After the mili- second of awe, she began tossing the pillows at me. Apparently, this was pick-on-rinku day(when was it NOT?), because the other girls instantly began pelting their pillows at me.  
  
I had managed to grab a few of the flying pillows, and began to use them as sheilds. I soon found out that pillows are not very durable. Tear after tear I was being baracaded by white. I hid in a corner, and piled pillows on top of me. I would create a fortress of pillows. The Great Wall of China had nothing on me! I huddled away in my dark sanctuary. I regained my breathing, and thought out my plan. I could try and sneak away, out the room. I peeked through a small crack. No, no. There were WAY to many girls. They would catch me in a second. I had to think my plan through carefully. These girls were crafty. They would not show weakness easily. The enemy would not win.  
  
After the merciless pounding that started to tear at my holy fortress(I had named it 'Pillow Killer') had subsided a little, I managed to steal a glance through the hole(even there were many now). I only saw the Winter Wander Land scenario we had created with pillows of all kinds. Beads, feathers, and cotton were scattered across the once . Maybe the girls were all on the other side now? I checked another hole. I saw a few people, but they weren't bothering with me anymore. Ha! I was too good for them! No one could defeat The Mighty Rinku! I tilted my head back with releif. I opened my eyes to a blinding light.  
"What-?" The light was soon replaced by a face that I knew well. Mendoo leaned inward. Our expressions matched each others. Pretty blank. We stared at eachother, until it became uncomftorable.  
"It's getting pretty late, ya know? We're going to bed. Nighty Night!" Mendoo broke off our staring contest and replaced the pillow she had pulled away. I leaned back against the wall and sighed. It had been a long day, but it was finally over. Maybe when I woke up, I would be at home. The aroma of burnt pancakes and powdered milk would wake me up. I would hear various curses and clanging pots from the kitchen. Chuu, of course, would be the cause of this. My bed would be overly hot because the sun faced my room in the morning. I would push the covers away and roll out of bed, and hit the floor. Graceful, aren't I? Eating, washing, and changing was next on the agenda. I'd say 'bye and walk out the door to meet Sugosu. While we were walking, he would talk about all the homework he didn't do. He would brag about all the homework he didn't do. And, best of all, there would be no Mendoo. She wouldn't meet me at the front door to school. She wouldn't sit on the bench with me and keep me company when I sprain my ankle. She wouldn't cheer at my yo-yo tricks. She wouldn't give me notes when I'm absent. She wouldn't... she just wouldn't be there. I'd be pretty luck, I guess.  
  
But I'm not a lucky person, am I? I didn't wake up to pancakes and milk. I couldn't hear any pots or bad words. I was cool. Wait- How could that be? I had fallen asleep under layers of thick pillows, right? So...? I opened my eyes. I didn't see the dresser that normally laid next to my bed. I saw Miss Non-existent grin. Her eyes were wide, and happy. That couldn't be good... I bit my lip. Something wet stained my teeth. I wiped my finger across my bottom lip. Red. Bright, liquidy red. I didn't think I bit my lip that hard, did I? My eyes widened in fear. I jolted up and pushed Mendoo aside. She started to roll on the ground laughing. I ran for the bathroom at top speed. It- It couldn't be... no, it just couldn't. I almost broke the door down, slamming into it. I stumbled from the impact. I quickkly regained my balance and turned the doorknob. This was serious- no time to goof around. I flung the door open. The wood had splintered, and a few small chips littered the tiled floor. I closed my eyes tightly. Come on, I can do this. They wouldn't DARE do thank, anyway... right? I opened my right eye. My other one snapped open at the sight. The ceiling-to-floor mirror reflected me. No... that couldn't be me.  
'Face the facts... they got you. The enemy won. You were outsmarted by a girl' a voice in the back of my head whispered. I had my scraggly hair full of brets and it's brown locks shimmered with spray on glitter. My ears were adorned with green butterfly clip-on earrings. Bright blue eyeshadow and fake green eyelashes covered my eyes. A ruby-red finish had been glossed over my poor, tainted lips. My cheeks were bright red. Obviously, not from the blush. I was so embarrased, that all I could do was squeek when I noticed the EVIL one leaning against the door frame. Her smug face was staring at me through the mirror. She grinned, teeth shown(they look more like fangs to me now. I bet she was a youkai or something...). Even though she didn't have that plastered smirk curving on her lips anymore, I couldn't say she had lost her superiority. She just seemed like more of a mad scientist now. I gulped as she walked over to me. Her bare feet padded lightly on the green marble. Her hand reached out for my shoulder. When I flinched, she burst out laughing. Her friends were gathered at doorway. They were giggling and whispering among themselves. I sighed. These people were... weird. I shook my head and sighed. The people you meet in life. Makes you wonder.  
"O-Ok, let's get you cleaned up," Mendoo was still recovering from her little giggle-fit, bgut she managed to get that out. I stared at her. She was going to help me? When I didn't respond, she pushed me down onto the toilet lid. She began to wipe away the make-up(ugh!) that had been put on by the girls. I'm glad I went to that party because I realized something that day.  
  
Girls are the most disgusting, vile creature on Earth. They torture  
us men out of AMUSEMENT. What? Did you think I'd get all sappy?  
  
I'm only 10. Why would I love her!  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry this was so short. I've always had trouble making the last chapters long. Then again, my karaoke chapters were even shorter. They just seem longer because they had songs in them. But I souldn't be telling you that, should I? *x*  
  
Shishi: That's one freaky face...  
  
o  
  
Shishi: What the hell-? The other authors note had faces too... What is this- the face marathon!?  
  
-^o^-  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki  
  
The last word of my fanfiction was -^o^-... that's pretty said, ne? 


End file.
